Dear Diary
by RazorLike
Summary: It's difficult to hold close the ones we love...It's hard to say "stay", or decide who we are in love with. But Teru is eager to find out!  Rated T for light swearing!


_**Hi there! I hope my long absence didn't totally dissapoint you! I know I have yet issues unsolved, but I wanted to do something new! **_

_**So, here you are, an one-shot about Dengeki Daisy...Oh, I don't onw it, nor Tasuku...(damn T.T)**_

* * *

><p><strong> Dear Diary...<strong>

Dear Diary,  
>Hi! I'm Kurebayashi Teru! I'm sixteen years old, soon to be seventeen. I'm short (Riko says it's ok as long as I stay slim as well) and rather thin (That makes Riko jealous, but she is kind as always!). I have dark brown hair (haha, go bald <em>BLONDE<em> Kurosaki!) and everyone says I'm a brilliant student at my highschool._ BUT_ I think I'm clever for what I really care about...

Like Daisy. He is my protector, sometimes by messages, sometimes in real life with gifts to remind me of his presence. He says he will never leave me and will always be by my side and care for me. He reminds me of my brother some times,a lot. Maybe that's why I love him so much. And that's why I love blue daisies, I suppose. It's my favorite flower!

Kurosaki thinks I'm childish, but who cares? He is _blonde_!

Well...it actually suits him, because he has pale skin and light blue eyes, and he is tall...

And sometimes he is a total ass, but that's Kurosaki Tasuku for you!

He is my Highschool's Janitor. We met when I accidentally broke a window. Well, the word "met" doesn't actually suit here...He came to scold me and made me his "servant" to pay the broken window off. He is a really cruel person,but sometimes he is gentle and takes care of me. An an exchange I sometimes cook for him! I really am a good cooker, but not as good as he is...

Sometimes Kurosaki - I really can't call him Tasuku, it sounds strange - is scary, and as a scary person he has evenly scary dreams. I once saw him cry in his sleep, and I wanted to ebrace him, though I'm so short and it'd be uncool and strange...

I wanted to make those tears stop staining his cheeks...

When I talk about him I get sentimental, that's why I rarely do so. That's mainly becasue Kurosaki is Daisy...Yes, I was surprised to find out too. How can a person like him be the most precious man in my life - exept my brother, but now he lives no more - and, at the same time, the man who always taunts me? I still can't tell.

But if I look deep inside his eyes, somewhere there, very well hidden is that light of a very kind heart. I can see my Daisy, but I also see Tasuku. Huh, it seems so unfamilliar to write his name. But I like it. Ta-su-ku - San...Yeah, better.

You know, Dear Diary, I think I'm in love with him.

Of course I mean_ Daisy_. But at the same time I think I mean Kurosaki. I always knew I loved Daisy, it's impossible not to love someone like him. He always knows what to tell me to make me feel better when I'm moody, how to cheer me up and encourage me.

I don't know why and if I truly love Kurosaki. When we're together he isn't my Daisy anymore, it's just him, a very human creature, handsome, yes, but still...just not Daisy...

...

Teru sighed and closed her diary, then fell back in her bed and closed her eyes. It was midnight. What a silly idea to start writing so late at night...

"Pfff..." was her only comment before her heart stoped at a low sound...Her eyes flew open and she sat back. Her bedroom was dark, only her night lamb was still turned on. "Riko?" she asked with a shaky voice. No one answered.

'_What the Hell?'_ she thought and took a breath. She gulped and stood up, pacing slowly to the small living room. The main door was closed, but she was sure she had heared it opening. The room was empty,but then again only Riko and she could enter...

She cought a move with the corner of her eye, something like a shadow. "W-Who's there?" she shouted.

_'Something'_ touched her back. "Teru?"

She yelled so loudly that her throat ached, and the shadow jumped in fear and surprise.

"Hush you idiot, it's me!"

"K-Kurosaki?"

"Who else? Stop yelling now, I can very well hear you!"

He turned on the lights and grinned at her. "Did I scare you?" he asked and pated her head. Teru pouted and crosed her arms.

"As if _you_ could scare_ me_!... How did you enter?"

Tasuku sat on the couch and crossed his legs, brought his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "You had left the door unlocked." he simply said.

"Damn...". She sat next to him and turned the TV on. "What do you want so late at night, anyway?"

"Riko told me to have an eye on you." His smile turned mischievous "It seems little Teru doesn't like beeing alone..."

"Go bald, Kurosaki! I'd rather be alone that have you here..." she "pfff"ed again and fixed her eyes on the screen.

When he spoke his voice was back to normal again. "If you want me to leave just say so."

_'He isn't looking at me...'_

It always felt uneasy when he wasn't looking at her. She knew Kurosaki wouldn't want her to feel like this, yet he didn't want to push her further more._ 'It must be hard for him...Being Daisy and Tasuku at the same time...'_

"It surely_ is_ hard..." she unconsciously breahed.

"What's so hard?" he asked.

"Uh?"_ 'Damn!'_ "Uh..." she gasped "To let you go...like this! You must be starving! Poor Kurosaki, working so hard all day and not eating properly! No wonder you are so slim and no woman gets near you! Hah ha!"

It really was uneasy...Her words seemed so fake, her body was like a puppet, moving accordingly to some puppetiere's instructions. She was saying what he wanted her to say...For the balance was still to hard to accomplish.

"Here, here, I'll frie some rice and bake some cake for you, Kurosaki! You'll definitelly put on some weight with this! Ha ha!"

It was sickening, speaking like this. Was it so hard to just tel him not to leave? Why did she have to make everything twice as difficult?

_'Just...don't leave...'_

"Are you feeling good, Teru?"

That hand upon her forehead...She hadn't notice it earlier. Those eyes staring at her...

_'He's too close...God, please don't let me blush!'_

"Seems like you have a fever. Your face is flushed...Lemme see..."

"I-I'm fine.." she stuttered. He smiled kindly and let go off her.

"You should rest. I'll do the cooking." he decided and pushed her towards the coach.

"Are you sure you're feeling good, Kurosaki? You're being too kind!" she smiled and layed back.

Kurosaki grinned and started choping the vegetables for the rice. "Don't worry, you'll pay me off by cleaning my appartement for the next week."

"Go bald Kurosaki!"

...

"Dear Diary,

He left. For now. I know he will be coming back soon.

Tonight was fun. He fried the rice and we ate, and it was natural and funny. When he's not the ususal Kurosaki he has humor and lots of nice stories to tell me! I like this part of him, too.

I don't know if his personality switches. Sometimes he acts like he doesn't care about me, and that's Kurosaki. Some other times he's the protective one. That's when I know it's Daisy taking the lead.

But, Diary, you know what? That weird combination of Daisy and Kurosaki is_ Tasuku_...

And I love Tasuku for what he really is...

Good night, Diary...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooook, I know it was short...<strong>_

_**Actually it's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I have something else in my mind and...**_

_**Yes, what was I saying?**_

_**Oh, yeah! I was saying that it's not easy to keep the ones we love close, for sometimes we are too naive, or too arrogant...Sometimes we don't know how to say "stay", but we cry inside instead...(That goes for me too. I hope my boyfriend gets to see that one day! He says I don't want him close all the time...:S ) Seize the day, guys...**_

_**Anyway, 'till my next story...**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
